Sir Topham Hatt
Sir Topham Hatt is the superentendent of the North Western Railway. Biography Prior to his becoming Controller of the North Western Railway, Sir Bertram Topham Hatt owned a Sentinel steam lorry named Elizabeth, who notes that he wasn't the best driver. When he was a young man, Edward always took him aboard an old coach on his birthday. Sir Topham later received his knighthood for his service to the railway industry. Sir Topham was also the controller of the Skarloey Railway, until Mr. Percival was hired to help him manage the ever-increasing size of his railway industry. In Blue Mountain Mystery, he gained a track inspection car named, Winston, which is often used as a private transportation vehicle on the railway. Sir Topham Hatt married Lady Hatt, and is the grandfather of Stephen and Bridget Hatt. He has two grandchilderen, Bridget, born 1941, and, Stephen, born 1943. He also has a twin brother, Sir Lowham Hatt, and his mother is Dowager Hatt. According to the Official Website, "we have yet to met his children", presumably Charles Hatt, who became the second controller in The Railway Series. These events are supposed to take place in the 20th Season. As well as owning several engines, he owns a cat, a car, and lives a mansion somewhere on the outskirts of Wellsworth. However, when the engines misbehave, it's Edward that he turns to in order to calm everyone down and restore order. Persona Sir Topham Hatt is seen as a firm but fair character. He can be strict, but also shows a fatherly side to the engines. He is quite a strong character and will remind the engines that he is in charge when they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and, even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good laugh. Despite his kindness and fairness, however, there are times where he berates the engines for things beyond their control. Attire Sir Topham Hatt is a short, stout gentleman. He is usually dressed in a black suit with grey trousers, a cream or yellow waistcoat, a black tie, and a top hat. He is most often depicted as having no hair and blue eyes. Appearances The Railway Series #The Three Railway Engines #Thomas the Tank Engine #James the Red Engine #Tank Engine Thomas Again #Troublesome Engines #Henry the Green Engine #Toby the Tram Engine #Gordon the Big Engine #Edward the Blue Engine #Percy the Small Engine #The Eight Famous Engines #Duck and the Diesel Engine #The Twin Engines #Branch Line Engines #Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine #Very Old Engines (mentioned) #Main Line Engines #Small Railway Engines (doesn't speak) #Enterprising Engines #Oliver the Western Engine #Tramway Engines TV series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Movies: Thomas and the Magic Railroad (not seen) Calling All Engines! The Great Discovery Hero Of The Rails Misty Island Rescue Day Of The Diesels Blue Mountain Mystery King of the Railway The Tale of the Brave Magazine stories 1987 - The Sad Story of Henry, Thomas' Train, Hello, Thomas!, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, and Thomas' Christmas Party 1988 - James and the Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express, A Late Start for Thomas, The Golfers, Tenders and Turntables (mentioned), Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Thomas in Trouble, James and the Tar Wagons, Percy and the Signal (mentioned), Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor (mentioned), Thomas, Percy and the Coal (mentioned), Percy and Harold (mentioned), The Runaway, Henry's New Driver, Head On, Percy Gets Jammed (mentioned), Thomas' Present, Thomas and Bertie, The Train Spotters (mentioned), A Special Christmas Santa, The New Coaches, Duck Takes Charge, Percy's Predicament, Edward's Exploits (does not speak), Thomas Spoils the Washing, Henry and the Roof (mentioned), and Thomas Saves the Washing 1989 - Gordon's Express, Fire, The Party, Henry the Hero (mentioned), In a Muddle, One Good Turn, An Important Visitor, Clearing Up, A New Driver, and A Second Chance 1990 - Trouble in the Tunnel, Thomas and the Umbrella, One Bump Too Many, Thomas For Sale, Rumours and Speculation, Edward and the Express, Timetable Trouble, Daisy and Diesel, The Backlog, Percy and the Dragon, Trouble on the Track, Emergency!, and Go Easy (mentioned) 1991 - Duck's Service, Gordon Forgets, and Daisy in Distress 1992 - A Lost Load!, James's Task (mentioned), Diesel Pulls Hard, and Henry and the Holidaymakers! 1993 - Percy and the Parrot!, All Steamed Up! (mentioned), Keeping Cool!, Roof Repairs!, The Wedding Engine! (does not speak), The Special Stationmaster!, Thomas and the Toboggan!, Thomas and the New Clock!, The Viaduct!, Trevor to the Rescue! (does not speak), and Thomas and the Lamps (mentioned) 1994 - Keeping Time, A Special Treat for Thomas, A Special Treat!, The New Station, Thomas and Trevor, The Hot Soup Special!, Thomas, Daisy and the Watermill, The Nature Bus! (mentioned), Well Caught! (mentioned), and Thomas Keeps a Secret! 1995 - Keeping Clean!, Special Signal!, Gordon gets Going! (not seen), Thomas and the Play!, The Engine Parade!, Thomas's Bell! (does not speak), A Desk for Daisy!, Percy has Problems, Thomas and the Missing Whistle (mentioned), and The New Guard 1996 - Proud Mavis!, Percy's Squeak!, Henry's Hoax, Flag Waving!, The Little Line, The Thomas Kart!, Going Slowly! (does not speak), Gordon's Spots!, The Missing Hens! (mentioned), Important Passengers!, Timetable Trouble, Edward and the River Rose!, Percy Saves the Day, Thomas and the Tunnel!, Thomas Takes a Ride!, Monkey Business!, Too Tired!, Sunday Schedule!, A Day at the Beach!, Truck Trouble!, Play Time! (mentioned), Singing in the Rain!, The Trouble With Mud!, The New Track, Duck and the Deer!, Lost Property!, and The Play Train! (mentioned) 1997 - Percy's Goods Train, Henry (cameo), Percy's Puzzling Trip!, Clowning Around!, Diesel Becomes a Coach (mentioned), Diesel and the Trucks, Henry (cameo), Danger on the Line, Henry's Busy Day, Pirates! (does not speak), Carrying Coal!, 'Smile, Please!', Showing Off (does not speak), Rusty the Diesel (mentioned), and Percy's Promise 1998 - The Red Squirrel!, Copycat!, Look Alike (mentioned), Fancy Dress!, Runaway Percy!, Thomas' Trick (cameo), Thomas and the Trucks!, The Carnival! (does not speak), Donald and Douglas (cameo), The Exhibition!, Billy's Bones! (does not speak), James' Hotel!, Toby and the Stout Gentleman!, The Big Speech!, Duncan Has a Spill, James Breaks the Rules, The Easter Cake!, and Christmas Crisis 2000 - The End of the Rainbow!, Police Engine (cameo), Shivers in the Sheds, Harold's View, Creepy Cutting! (mentioned), Back to Front!, Henry (does not speak), and Turntable Bridge! 2001 - Diesel Day!, The Eyesight Test, Thomas Chimes In, The Kite Contest, A Song for Caroline (does not speak), A Special Story About Diesel, Henry, Choc-o-BoCo!, Rick's Tricks, Dirty Percy!, Finest Fireman (does not speak), and A Special Story about the Fire Engine! (cameo) 2002 - Mixed Grill, Whistling!, The Winning Shot (does not speak), Travelling Tables!, Henry Helps, Time Trouble!, The Flower Festival, and Big Ideas! (mentioned) 2003 - Playbus, The Most Beautiful Station, Henry's Dizzy Day (cameo), New Year Cheer!, Dusty Diesel!, Castle Celebrations!, Feeling Fine, Seaside Search! (does not speak), Tour of Sodor, A Foggy Friend, The Boatshow (does not speak), Surprise, Surprise! (does not speak), Super Heroes! (does not speak), and Broken Bridges (does not speak) 2004 - Rocket Power, Percy the Pirate, Percy gets Wet!, Thomas Braves the Waves, Monster Mistake!, It's Only Snow!, Girl Power!, The Grand Opening, The Train Trolley, Fergus' Funnel, James and the Red Balloon, More Mischief!, Toby and the Lambs, Going for a Swim!, Salty by the Sea, Elephants and Engines, Name Fame, All Puffed Out, Night Lights (does not speak), On the Beach (cameo), Holiday Hat, Daisy's Delight, Bulgy's Back!, Blackout! (cameo), Place to Play, Thomas' New Coaches, Good as New, Toby's Troubles!, Edward to the Rescue!, Emily's Day Out, Bertie and the Race, Harold's Bad Day, Buffer Bother!, Disgusted Diesels, Mountain Mistake, Engine Trouble, A Fishy Adventure, Steam Power, Thomas Gets It Right, and James' New Coat 2005 - Perfect Percy, Really Useful Coaches, What's Cooking?, Fresh Fish, Sweet Scent (does not speak), Winter Watch (mentioned), Slide and Ride (mentioned), Percy and the Magic Carpet, Emily's New Route, Eerie Engine (cameo), Three Kings, Working Christmas, Ice Carving, Passenger Pick Up, Really Useful Colours, Gordon's Snow Show, Tidy-Up Time!, Thomas' Hallowe'en, Spick and Span (cameo), Pop Goes the Diesel (mentioned) 2006 - Saving Edward, Passenger Plane, Food Chain Train, Cold Chaos, Right on Time, King Thomas, Station Sounds, Ice Cream Special (cameo), Shower Power, Justice for James, No Trouble for Toby, Sow and Grow (does not speak), First-class Carriage, Bulgy's Back, Dizzy Dennis, Emily Knows Best (cameo), Taking Charge, BoCo the Brave (does not speak), Splendid Sight (does not speak), Thomas, Emily, and the Snowplow, and Percy's New Whistle 2007 - Airship, In for Treatment, Playful Passengers, The Santa Engine, Everyone's Friend (does not speak), The Best Smile (does not speak), The Right Shape, Snow Chute, A Job for James, Surprise Visitor, The Scottish Connection, The Telescope, Good Old Duke! (mentioned), Rocky Ride, Helping Henry, Sleepy Sam (does not speak), Works Outing, Big Day Out, Canal Cruise, Easy for Edward, Saving Edward, Express Coming Through!, Seeing the Sights (mentioned), and A New Shed for Toby (mentioned) 2008 - Percy's Post!, Percy's Parcel, Flower Engine, Edward's Mail, Snow Trouble!, Track Race, Being Bright (cameo), A Spring Clean!, Mystery Music, Thomas and the Lighthouse!, The Ice Train! (cameo), Big is Beautiful, Toby's Triumph, Funny Faces!, Claypit Clowns, Emily's Present, and Percy and the Left Luggage 2009 - Thomas Saves the Day, Night Light Train (cameo), Swing King Cranky (cameo), Spring Time Special, and Luggage Lorry (mentioned) 2010 - Rope Rescue, Silly Billy, Play Time, Hiro Helps Out, Henry's Good Deeds, Diesel's Special Delivery, Magpie Mavis, The Best Present of All (cameo), Early Bird, Henry Gets It Wrong!, Steam Roasted, Story Train, Big Ideas (mentioned), Proud Puffers, Creaky Cranky, The Water Wheel, Pulling the Post (mentioned), Misty Island Rescue (does not speak), Seeing Sheep!, Trees and Tunnels, Piggy-in-the-middle!, Perfect Picture!, Emily's Lucky Day (does not speak), Saving Santa!, Percy Ploughs In!, Halloween Hats, Carnival Costume (cameo), Snow Tracks, Launching Lizzie, Creepy Causeway, Tripped Up!, Surprise Visitor, Bubble Trouble, Thomas and the Rainbow!, and Percy and the Magic Carpet 2011 - Saved Again, The Glow Engine, Pingy Pongy Pick-up, Off Colour, Taking a Break, O, the Indignity!, Horrible Hiccups, Fuss and Fumes, Being Percy, Dairy Delivery, Steam on Stamps, Dolly Molly, Watch the Clock, Special Carriage, Show Time (does not speak), Pop Goes Thomas (does not speak), Misty Island Rescue (does not speak), Musical Trucks (does not speak), Percy's Rainbow, Scaredy Cat (does not speak), Really Red, Henry's Health and Safety, Victor Says Yes, Thomas' Crazy Day (mentioned), The Glow Train, The New Works (cameo), Jitters and Japes, The Treasure Hunt, Salty's Surprise! (mentioned), The Flying Teapot, Strawberry Special, Jumping Jobi Wood, Flag Flying!, King Arthur!, Tickled Pink, Hiro Helps Out, Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), The Runaway Kite, Watch the Clock, Tidy Thomas, Caroline's Christmas (cameo), Winter Wish (cameo), Reindeer Rescue, Snow Tracks, Party Time, Perfect Panto, Tiger Thomas, A Home for Salty, A Lion on Sodor, Mirror, Mirror, Bird Talk, Out of Control, Playful Passengers, Ready, Jet Set, Go! (does not speak), and Charlie and Eddie (mentioned) 2012 - Prize Guys, Percy the Post Train, Muddy Matters, Jack's Tracks!, Smiles All Round, Tender Trouble, Flaming Flynn (does not speak), Express Delivery!, Edward the Hero, Fiery Flynn!, Clever James (cameo), Bulgy's Back, Paint for Percy, Right on Time, Hooray for Henry, Double Trouble, Museum Mayhem, and Early Bird, Sound Around (does not speak), Park Life, and Edward the Hero, Bubbling Boiler (does not speak), The Railway Show, Henry's Happy Coal, Where's That Bus? (cameo), Bird Watch, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 639), Stuck on You, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 643), Wonky Whistle (does not speak), Thomas' Tall Friend, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 644), Team Spirit Time!, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 646), Sand Express (does not speak), Message Mix-Up!, Up, Up and Away! (speaks in speech bubble only), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 647), Welcome Stafford, A Whoosh of Water!, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 649), Thomas and the Rubbish Train, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 650), Bedtime Tale (does not speak), City of Truro, Making Annie Smile, Playful Passenger!, Carol Concert (cameo), Clock Countdown, Emily's Winter Party Special, Percy the Snowman, Thomas and the Sound of Sodor, Rescue Team (does not speak), and Keeping up with James 2013 - Horrible Hiccups, Happy Birthday, Sir!, Gordon's Shortcut, Hover Bother!, Flash! Crash! Wallop! (speaks in speech bubble only), All in a Day's Rescue, Whiff's Wish (does not speak), Terrible Twins, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 660), Sodor Surprise Day (mentioned), Early Bird!, Spring Special (cameo), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 662), Being Percy (does not speak), A Friend in Need (cameo), Play Time, Caught on Camera, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 665), James and the Giant Animals, Time For a Story, Steamie Stafford (mentioned), The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 666), Coal and Treacle, Kevin's Cranky Friend (does not speak), Thomas the Spotter, Wayward Winston, Too Many Fire Engines! (does not speak), Brilliant Ben (cameo), Special Surprise, The Snowman's Hat, The Railway Rink, New Year Party, and Spring Special (cameo) 2014 - Salty's New Friend, Engine Trouble, Thomas Takes a Shortcut (mentioned), Valentine's Surprise, The Thomas Way, Friendship Fall-out, The Royal Carriage, Kite Flying, Happy Birthday, Sir!, Confusion and Delay, Muddy Matters, Fever!, No More Mr. Nice Engine, Mystery Fog!, and Bill or Ben Sir Topham Hatt also appeared in the magazine stories, A Colourful Christmas, A Friend's Party, A Hole in One, A Job for James, A Nice Quiet Day, A Perfect Garden, A Puzzle for Percy, A Really Useful Idea, A Special Story about Guards and Porters, An Old Friend, Arthur and Emily, Back-to-Front, Ben's Blunder, Ben at the Station, Bertie's Bad Day, Big Catch, Bill and BoCo, Blowing About!, Brave Thomas, Building Blues!, Bulgy's Back, Bulgy's Dream, Bulstrode the Engine, Bumpers and Buffers, Busy Bee, Catch!, Caught Out, Chiff Chaff, Christmas Puddings, Clever Carriages, Clever Climbers!, Clowning Around, Colour Quarrel!, Come back, Please!, Creaky Cranky, Daisy's Day, Diesel's Drums, Diesel's Nasty Turn, Diesel Causes Delay, Diesel Display, Doctors and Nurses, Dressing Up, Duncan Gets Upset, Edward's Scarecrow, Fair Scare!, Fast Food!, Feeding Time, Fish and Fog!, Fish and Chips, Fishy Business, Flying James, Frying or Flying, Fun and Games!, Funnels and Tunnels, Glider Rider, Gone Fishin, Gordon's Surprise, Gordon and Edward, Happy Holiday!, Harold and the Broken Tree, Harvey to the Rescue!, Hello, Skarloey!, Henry's Forest, Henry's Freight Cars, Henry's Secret, Henry's Soaking!, Hooked Hat, I Spy with my Little Eye, James and Edward, James and the Cheese, Jim's Jungle Ride!, Just Right, Keeping Dry, King Arthur, Lamp Light!, Lights On, Looking Splendid, Lost Luggage!, Lost and Found, Misbehaving, Mountains and Mess!, Name Fame, New Paint, Oliver's Mistake, On Your Guard!, On the Fast Track!, Party Time!, Percy gets Wet!, Percy's House, Percy's Plight, Percy and the Trucks, Peter Sam, Picnic Surprise, Pirate Passengers, Pot Luck!, Problem Passenger, Proud Percy!, Puzzles, Railway Open Day, Really Useful Edward, Retirement Time, Rhyming Engines, Road Ride, Road Train, Rushing Around, Rusty's Plan, Rusty the Diesel, Santa Special, Scaredy Puffer!, Sea-Bound Salty, Sea Sick, Seeing Steam, Ship Ahoy!, Silly Skarloey, Slick Trick!, Snap Happy, Snow Engine, So Much to See, Sodor's Strong Man, Sodor's Strongest Engine, Sodor Goes Pop, Sodor Rock, Sodor Rock, Sounds Useful, Special Treats, Spencer's Statue, Spotty Spencer, Spooky Station, Station Mystery, Steaming Along!, Stick with Steam, Stolen Apples, Stormy Weather, Summer Fun!, Sunny Smile, Super Splash, Take Off with Terence, That Caps it All, The Balloon Race, The Best Band, The Best Bridge, The Best Engine, The Brown Bear, The Cat Controller!, The Christmas Sacks, The Cliff Railway, The Craft Show!, The Flower Dome, The Flying Broomstick, The Flying Horse, The Grand Controller, The Great Statue Robbery, The Hallowe'en Special, The Haunted Mine, The Kettle Train, The Mystery Tour, The Open Top Bus, The Poorly Engine!, The Posh Coaches, The Runaway Percy, The Smugglers, The Unlucky Engine, The Very Important Job, and Think Pink. Voice Actors Kerry Shale (CA and US; Hero of the Rails onwards) Kōhei Miyauchi (Japan; first - fourth seasons) Takeshi Aono (Japan; fifth - eighth seasons) Rokurō Naya (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) Enzo Avolio (Italy) Michael Bideller (Germany; twelfth - thirteenth seasons) Eberhard Haar (Germany; fourteenth season onwards) Mikołaj Klimek (Poland) Nir Ron (Israel) Trivia Sir Topham Hatt's television model from Lady Hatt's Birthday Party was used in the 2009 "Children in Need" charity single and was animated using stop-motion. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Diesel 10 called him "Fat Hatt". According to Elizabeth, Sir Topham Hatt was a bad driver in his younger days. In the seventeenth season, it seems his skills have not improved. Sir Topham Hatt's office set was part of an exhibit at the Hangaram Museum in Korea in 2010. One of Sir Topham Hatt's models is currently on display at Nitrogen Studios in Canada. Throughout the television series, Sir Topham Hatt is accompanied by two men in standard blue railway uniforms. They are presumed to be his bodyguards. Sir Topham received his knighthood for his service to the railway industry. In the book, Thomas-saurus Rex, it states that Sir Topham Hatt use to be called "Little Topham Hatt" in his youth. His grandfather also appears in the book too.